DJ SniperJones in Ponyville
by DJ SniperJones
Summary: What happens when a DJ teleports himself and a friend to a new world. This story is rated T for violence and some language. It has my OC, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, The mane 6, and the princesses. I do not own My Little Pony but I do own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

DJ SniperJones in Ponyville

**This is my first story and I hope you like it. I'm only going to post chapter 1 for right now. Comments on it are welcomed so post if you like it or not.**

Chapter 1: The Incident

This story starts with a man named Dylan Jones a.k.a. DJ SniperJones. Dylan was a great DJ in town at club Fire his reason he is called SniperJones is because every time he DJing he had his trademarked M24 Sniper Rifle on his back. It was Friday the 13 it was his luckiest day, it was better because it was the 10 year anniversary of Club Fire. He was rushing to leave so he can get there early to do some modifications to the stereo system. He was about to leave until he remembered his lucky charm. It was a golden tiara looking item with a purple star in it, he never figured out what it was but he knows how he got it. 7 years ago is when he applied for the job to be a DJ but before he went in there was a purple flash then the tiara came out of nowhere he looked around for the owner of it but no one was there so he put it in his bag and walked in. Then he came out with a job and a new lucky charm. (Present) He popped open his truck of his car and placed his M24 Rifle and his book bag in then shut it. He arrived at the club walked in side and set up, he had 2 hours before opening so we was working on the speakers to make them loader. It was time to open as people flooded the place he stared the music. It was about 1 o'clock so he cracked up the speakers but something else happened, the speakers and DJ equipment stared to spark he tried to turn them off but it didn't work. Something weird was happening the sparks were surrounding him and the tiara stared to float in front of him. As this was happening, the main bouncer rushes towards Dylan. The main bouncer was Thomas Little, Dylan and Thomas became friends when they both found out they were both Bronies. Thomas grabbed Dylan but also got sucked in to the circle of sparks. There was a bright flash of purple then Dylan was in midair falling towards a tree that was also a house. He went through a widow to a second floor he skidded across the floor until he fell from the second floor to the first floor. He awoke to the sight of a purple pony with a horn and wide eyes staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Strange World

**For the rest of this story it will be in Dylan's eyes.**

I awoke to a purple pony in front of me. I said to myself "that fall must be making me see stuff." The purple pony's eyes got bigger when he spoke "you can talk." Dylan sat up as fast as he can to stare at the pony "Yeah I can talk but how are you talking? I must be going crazy a taking pony!" "He you fell through my widow into my house." She said. "Ooh this is your house well I'm sorry. Wait where are my manners my name is Dylan Jones what's yours." "My name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celesta's faithful student." While she was talking I was looking around the house it almost looked like a library. Wait did she say Twilight Sparkle why is that name so familiar. "Well where am I right now." I asked "Well you're in Ponyville," Ponyville was also s familiar sounding place, "In Equestria." Why is this all sounding familiar to me? "Where are you from Dylan I never seen anything like you here before." She asked. "Well I'm from the United states in North America." "I never have herd of it." As she said that there was a thump upstairs I walked to the stairs and ran up. Up there was my backpack, rifle, and the tiara. I put the rifle on my back and grabbed the backpack and tiara. I rushed down stairs to Twilight she gasped when she saw the tiara "That is my element of harmony. How did you get it?" She snatched the tiara. "I found it after a flash of purple then it was there." I said confused. "I accidently teleported it but I also tried to get it back with a spell I didn't come so I thought it didn't have enough power." She explained. "Well that might explained why I'm here my DJ equipment stared to spark then the tiara floated and I was teleported." As she was looking over the tiara I stared to check my gear, there was my Berretta M92 with three clips, two clips for my rifle, my holster for my Berretta, and 2 bottles of diet Mtn. Dew. When I pulled the m24 off my back to check it I noticed my pistol float away I looked up to Twilight looking at it. "What is this thing?" She asked. "That is my Berretta it is a gun that can shoot small projectiles." I explained "Is it like a crossbow?" "Yeah it is like a crossbow just smaller and" I pulled a bullet out "that shoots these instead of arrows. Can I have it back now?" As I got a hold of the gun the door busts open there was a rainbow Pegasus it yells "Are you ok Twilight" then looks at me "monster!" She charged at me, I was getting ready but she was to fast she knocked the breath out of me and into the wall. "Really I fall from the sky then I'm getting attacked come on you think I have had enough already." The Pegasus was getting ready for another attack but was blocked by Twilight "Stop Rainbow Dash he's not hostile." "But he crashed through your house." Twilight just stared at he and she backed down. I coughed trying to catch my breath. I stood up looked at the rainbow Pegasus and said "Hi sorry for the misunderstanding but my name is Dylan Jones." "Hi I'm Rainbow Dash and I should be sorry for attacking you." She looked down ashamed. "Hey it's all in the past and I forgive you. You're just trying to protect your friend; I think that's cool and nice." She looked up smiling like I said the right thing. I picked up my pistol and rifle off the ground; I put the pistol in my holster and the rifle on the wall. I looked over at the two girls to see them talking. "You can't tell anypony about him." Twilight said "But how is he going to say here when no pony knows what he is." As they were talking I went upstairs to see if I missed any of my stuff but I only saw another flash of purple then a figure falling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Mane 6

**Sorry it has been awhile for this chapter but I still have school work and my job. So to make it up here is the next chapter.**

As I was watching the figure fall I remember that Thomas grabbed me before I teleported. Thomas was going towards Sweet Apple Acers if I remember correctly. I rushed down stairs and to the door as I ran I yelled "I have to go my friend is falling like I did." "Wait you can't go out there no one knows what are you might cause a panic." Twilight yelled back. I stopped "But how am I going to get to him then." "Show me where he is landing." Twilight commanded. We went to the window upstairs I pointed at the farm. She nodes "Hang on to me," As she said that there was a flash and we were at the farm I saw where he landed I gestured Twilight to stay where she was. I slowly walked up to him "Hey Thomas, are you ok?" He moaned "Good you're fine." As I said that he gave me the middle finger I just laughed. I crouch down next to him and told him "Don't be alarmed but we are in Ponyville," he asked "In Ponyville you mean the one in My Little Pony?" I nodded and pointed at Twilight he looked over at her she just smiled and waved. He waved back slowly "Huh this is different should I say anything about the show to them?" "No I don't think that is a good idea," I told him. As I was helping him up I heard the flapping of wings I looked over to see rainbow dash. Then I felt a hard thump into my stomach I see an orange pony has rammed into me, I slammed into a tree. "Really, again why is everyone beating me up?" I yelled as I said that Twilight stopped the new pony from hitting me again. "But that monster is on my property!" she yelled at Twilight. As they were talking Thomas and Rainbow Dash helped me up I thanked them and walked over to the new pony and Twilight. "We seem to have not met on good terms so hi my name is Dylan Jones what's yours?" "I'm Apple Jack and you're still on my land." She said as she glared at me. "I'm not here to hurt anyone and I'm sorry I'm on your land but I had to help my friend." "You know what how about we leave now, you can't tell anypony about Dylan and his friend Apple Jack." Twilight said. "Fine but I don't want to see them on my land again." Apple Jack said as she glared at Thomas and I. Twilight teleported us back to the library and we sat in the main room to talk also Rainbow Dash caught up with us she looks curious about Thomas and I. I poked Thomas and gestured to introduce himself he nodded and said "Well since that is over my name is Thomas little and I'm a friend of Dylan." Twilight said back "Nice to meet you I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Rainbow Dash," Rainbow Dash waved and Twilight asked "How did you get here?" "I guess the same way Dylan did." Thomas said, Twilight looked at me and said "Do you have any plans on telling everypony you're here?" I told her "You said you were a student of a princess and something about element of harmony maybe they will listen to you." She thought about it then said "If you can make good friends with the other elements of harmony maybe then they will believe you are here not to hurt them." I asked "Who are the other elements of harmony?" Rainbow Dash spoke first "There is the awesome me and Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and you already met Apple Jack." Twilight said "But how are they all going to meet?" Thomas suggested "How about you invite them to dinner?" "That's a great idea!" Twilight exclaimed. "Ok so it's settled that we will meet everyone at dinner." Twilight said "Actually its everypony but yeah they'll met you at dinned." "What about that first part?" I asked "Well it's not everyone its everypony." Twilight said then I said "Well fine I will say everypony from now on." Time passed by to dinner as Apple Jack and three other ponies came in. Thomas and I stared to meet everypony "Hi I'm Dylan Jones and this is Thomas Little." I said the white mare said "I'm Rarity this is Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy." Thomas and I nodded to them then Pinkie bounced up to us "You're both new I must throw you a party!" She said with happiness. "I think we are fine for right now." I said confused because she just kept bouncing I thought is she made of rubber. We all had dinner as we talked; Twilight asked "what do you two do?" "Well I'm a DJ at a nightclub." Thomas added "Well I'm bouncer at the same club." Rainbow dash said "we have a DJ her stage name is DJ Pon3 what's yours?" I answered "Well my stage name is DJ Sniper Jones." After all the questions the other ponies were leaving except Twilight and she said "One of you can sleep on the couch and the other in the guest room." I looked at Thomas and he said I will sleep on the couch since you kept getting beat up." "Thanks I guess I will see you in the morning." I said as I was going to the guest room. 


End file.
